Stronger than I was
by ghmarta
Summary: Damon estaba conduciendo sin rumbo fijo cuando sonó una canción en la radio que le llamó especialmente la atención, un claro reflejo de lo que había sido su relación con Katherine, aquella vampira que había sido fiel partícipe en su conversión en monstruo - SongFic


**Tras escuchar por billonésima vez la que es sin duda una de mis canciones favoritas de Eminem, quien es mi cantante preferido, caí en la cuenta de que la relación que describe en la canción **_**Stronger than I was**_** podría aplicarse a Damon y Katherine. Así que, me he aventurado a escribir mi primer SongFic, a ver qué tal sale…**

**La historia se sitúa en un momento no delimitado de la segunda**** temporada.**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L.J. Smith y de The CW, mientras que la canción es propiedad de Eminem.**

**Advertencia: la canción contiene contenido explícito.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Damon estaba conduciendo sin rumbo fijo cuando sonó una canción en la radio que le llamó especialmente la atención. A él no solía gustarle las canciones de rap, pero tenía que reconocer que esta en concreto era bastante buena. Además, la letra le venía ni que al pelo. Era un claro reflejo de lo que había sido su relación con Katherine, aquella zorra que había sido fiel partícipe en su conversión en monstruo. Damon siempre había tratado de ser un buen hijo y un buen hermano mayor, pero la aparición de Katherine hizo que todos los valores humanos por los que luchaba quedasen en segundo plano, creyendo que ella merecía más la pena cuando realmente no era así.

_**You used to say that I'd never be nothin' without you. **_

_(Tú solías decir que yo nunca sería nada sin ti)_

Katherine siempre le había dicho que debía estarle agradecido por que ella le liberó de su patética y aburrida vida humana, que fue ella quien hizo algo de él, que de no ser por ella habría muerto como un don nadie en medio de una guerra sangrienta y siendo una decepción para su padre.

_**And I'd believe I'm shot in the lungs. I gasp. I can't breathe. **_

_(Y creo que tengo un disparo en los pulmones. Jadeo. No puedo respirar)_

La idea de estar lejos de ella hacía que Damon sintiese una angustia tremenda, casi como si no le llegase aire a sus pulmones y no pudiese respirar.

_**Just lay here with me. **__**Baby, hold me please. **_

_(Solo túmbate aquí conmigo. Nena, abrázame, por favor)_

La necesitaba a su vera. Aunque eso le hiciese daño, Damon la necesitaba con él.

_**And I'd beg and I'd plead drop to knees. And I'd cry and I'd scream: 'Baby please don't leave!'.**_

_(Y te ruego, y te suplico de rodillas. Y lloro y grito: "¡Nena, por favor, no te vayas!")_

Eso es lo que siempre acababa haciendo, por mucho que le hiciese sufrir, por mucho que le doliese sus palabras hirientes, Damon siempre le suplicaba que no se fuese. Tal vez fuese masoquista por su parte, pero el amor es así de jodido y no atiende a razones.

_**Snatch the keys from your hand. I would squeeze and you'd laugh and you'd tease. **__**You're just fuckin' with me. **_

_(Te quito las llaves de las manos. Yo apretaría y tú te reirías y te burlarías. Solo estás puteándome)_

Katherine nunca le tomaba en serio, siempre pensaba que sus actos de amor no eran más que pataletas de un niño al cual se le ha negado jugar con su juguete favorito.

_**And you must hate me. Why do you date me if you say I make you sick? **_

_(Y tú debes odiarme. ¿Por qué sales conmigo si dices que te pongo enferma?)_

Katherine le dijo una vez que nunca le quiso realmente, que solo fue una distracción. Pero, si tan poco significaba para ella, ¿por qué seguía buscándole una y otra vez?

_**And you've had enough of me. I smother you. I'm 'bout to jump off the edge. **_

_(Y has tenido suficiente de mí. Te ahogo. Estoy a punto de saltar por el precipicio)_

Damon se había cansado de ser su marioneta.

_**But you won't break me. You'll just make me stronger than I was.**_

_(Pero no acabarás conmigo. Simplemente vas a hacerme más fuerte de lo que era)_

Si ya le había roto el corazón en mil pedacitos, ¿Qué le quedaba al chico? Nada. Las burlas y el rechazo de Katherine ya solo podían hacerle más fuerte.

_**Before I met you I'll bet you'll I'll be just fine without you.**_

_(Antes de conocerte, te apuesto a que estaría mejor sin ti)_

Su vida era mucho más sencilla antes de conocerla, tal vez incluso aburrido, pero al menos no había tanto dolor.

_**And if I stumble, I won't crumble. I'll get back up and Uhh... **_

_(Y si tropiezo, no me derrumbaré. Me volveré a levantar y Uhh...)_

Él era un luchador, nunca se rendiría. Nadie merecía que Damon se hundiese por él y mucho menos Katherine.

_**Im'a still be humble when I scream 'fuck you' cause I'm stronger than I was.**_

_(Seguiré siendo humilde cuando te grite "¡Que te jodan!" porque soy más fuerte de lo que era)_

Ahora se sentía capaz de decirle a la cara cuán zorra había sido con él, pero se sentía mucho más fuerte.

_**A beautiful face is all that you have. **__**Cause on the inside you're ug-ly and mad. **_

_(Una cara bonita es todo lo que tienes. Porque por dentro eres fea y loca)_

Katherine Pierce era hermosa y su cara transmitía una inocencia y una dulzura que no existía realmente en ella, porque Katherine era egoísta y despreciable a la que no le importaba nadie más que ella misma.

_**But you're all that I love. I gasp. You can't leave. Please stay here with me. Baby, hold me please. I'd beg and I'd plead drop to knees. And I'd cry and I'd scream: 'Baby please don't leave!'. **_

_(Pero tú eres todo lo que amo. Jadeo. No te puedes ir. Por favor, quédate aquí conmigo. Nena, abrázame, por favor. Te ruego y te suplico de rodillas. Y lloro y grito: "¡Nena, por favor, no te vayas!")_

Pero pese a todo, Damon seguía amándola. No importaba cuánto luchase contra sus sentimientos o el daño que ella le hiciese, él no podía dejar de amarla.

_**But you left. And you took everything I had left and left nothin'. **__**Nothin' for me.**_

_(Pero te fuiste. Y tomaste todo lo que tenía y no dejaste nada. Nada para mí)_

Katherine le abandonó a su suerte sin saber que se había llevado consigo toda la bondad de Damon, arrastrándole así a un mundo de oscuridad y sombras del cual no veía salida.

_**So please don't wake me from this dream, baby. We're still together in my head. And you're still in love with me. Till I woke up to discover that that dream was dead.**_

_(Así que, por favor, no me despiertes de este sueño, nena. Seguimos juntos en mi cabeza. Y tú sigues enamorada de mí. Hasta que me despierto para descubrir que este sueño está acabado)_

Damon aún fantaseaba con volver a estar con ella, que Katherine le amaba a él y solamente a él. Pero solo era eso, una fantasía, eso nunca llegaría a ocurrir jamás.

…

_**You walked out. I almost died. It was almost a homicide that you caused cause I was so traumatized. Felt like I was in for a long bus ride. **__**I'd rather die than you not by my side. **_

_(Tú te fuiste. Casi muero. Lo que has causado es casi un homicidio porque estaba tan traumatizado. Me sentí como en un largo viaje en bus. Prefería morir antes de no tenerte a mi lado)_

Cuando creyó que Katherine había muerto en la iglesia junto al resto de vampiros, no quiso completar la transición. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo si ella ya no estaba?

Estuvo apunto de morir por nada, por una maldita zorra egoísta que le abandonó sin dudarlo.

_**Can't count how many times I vomited, cried, go to my room, turn the radio on and hide. **_

_(No puedo contar cuántas veces vomité, lloré, fui a mi habitación, encendía la radio y me escondí) _

Damon se sintió destrozado el día que descubrió que Katherine no estaba con los vampiros de la tumba y que todo había sido una mentira.

_**Thought we were Bonnie and Clyde. **_

_(Pensé que éramos Bonnie y Clyde)_

Le enseñó a actuar como un vampiro antes incluso de convertirme. Él estaba ilusionado ante la idea de descubrir los placeres de la inmortalidad a su lado.

_**Nah. On the inside you were Jekyll and Hyde. **_

_(Por dentro, tú eras Jekyll y Hyde)_

Pero, obviamente, ambos tenían una idea muy diferente. Donde él veía un amor eterno, ella veía una distracción más, algo para hacer más divertido su larga existencia.

_**I, felt like my, whole relationship with you was a lie. **_

_(Sentí como que nuestra relación fue una mentira)_

Él solo fue su juguete, Stefan siempre fue su favorito.

_**It was you and I. Why did I think it was ride or dead? **_

_(Éramos tú y yo. ¿Por qué pensé que ser__ía __en lo bueno y en lo mala?)_

Ella le prometió una feliz y eterna vida juntos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil al creerla? Su necesitad de sentirse amado le cegaba y le impedía ver la realidad.

_**Cause if you coulda took my life you woulda. **_

_(Porque si hubieses podido matarme, lo habrías hecho)_

Por supuesto que sí, ella era Katherine Pierce, una superviviente. ¿Cómo sino habría sobrevivido durante 500 años a la persecución de Klaus? Anteponiendo siempre su vida a la de todos y no mirando nunca hacia atrás.

_**It's like you put a knife through my chest and pushed it right through to the other side of my back and stuck a spike too shoulda. **_

_(Es como si pusieses un cuchillo en mi pecho y lo empujases al otro lado de mi espalda y me metieses un clavo también)_

Damon sintió cómo cientos de clavos se le clavaban en el corazón cuando descubrió que estuvo ciento cincuenta años viviendo una falsa ilusión y amando a alguien que no se merecía ser amado.

_**Put up more of a fight but I couldn't. **_

_(Debí haber empezado más peleas pero no pude)_

El chico siempre se lo había perdonado todo a la vampira. Demasiado.

_**At the time, no one could hurt me like you coulda. **_

_(En este momento, nadie puede herirme como podías hacerlo)_

Damon había ocultado su corazón detrás de una armadura de cinismo y maldad para que así nadie pudiese llegar a él y herirle como Katherine lo había hecho.

_**Take ya back now what's the likelihood of that? **_

_(Recuperarte ahora, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?)_

No creía que pudiese recuperarla, tampoco él sabía si querría.

_**Bite me bitch, crew on a Nineteen footer. **_

_(Muérdeme perra, masticándome sobre unos zapatos Nineteen)_

Katherine, la diosa de la moda y la superficialidad.

_**Cause this mornin' I finally stood up. Held my chin up, finally showed a sign of life in me for the first time since you left and left me with nothin' but shattered dreams and the life we coulda had and what coulda been. **_

_(Porque finalmente, esta mañana me puse en pie. Saqué pecho, finalmente mostré un signo de vida por primera vez desde que te fuiste, y me dejaste con nada más que sueños rotos, y la vida que pudimos haber tenido, y lo que podíamos haber sido)_

El vampiro había tenido tantos sueños de cómo hubiese sido su vida juntos, tantos planes de futuro…

_**But I'm breakin' out of this slump I'm in pullin' myself out the dumps once again. I'm gettin' up once and for all fuck this shit. **_

_(Pero estoy rompiendo esta mala racha en la que estoy. Saliendo de este vertedero nuevo. Estoy yendo por todo y que le den a esta mierda)_

Pero eso se acabó, ya era hora de superar el pasado y continuar hacia delante como un hombre renovado e ir a por todas.

_**I'ma be late for the pity-party. But you're never gonna beat me to the fuckin' punch again. Took it on the chin like a champ, so don't lump me with thoser chump-ions. I'm done being your punching bag.**_

_(Llegaré tarde para las disputas. Pero nunca me volverás a ganar con otro golpe. Lo di en la barbilla, como un campeón, así que no me des con los nudillos. He dejado de ser tu saco de boxeo)_

Damon se había cansado de los jueguecitos de la vampira y había pasado de ella cuando esta, por simple aburrimiento, intentó seducirlo. Él estaba decidido a no ceder ante ella, aunque la tentación era inmensa.

_**It was November 31 today. Woulda have been our anniversary. Two years but you left me on the first of May. **_

_(Hoy ha sido 31 de Noviembre. Podría haber sido nuestro aniversario. Dos años, pero tú me dejaste el 1 de Mayo)_

Hoy podrían llevar 150 años juntos, pero no. Ella le abandonó casi nada más comenzar su extraña relación y salió huyendo, como siempre.

_**I wrote it on a calendar. **_

_(Lo escribí en un calendario)_

Esa fecha se quedó grabada con fuego y sangre en su corazón.

_**Was gonna call but couldn't think of the words to say. **_

_(Iba a llamar__t__e, pero no encontraba palabras que decir)_

Por muy fuerte que se sintiese, Damon no se veía capaz de decirle lo que sentía a la cara.

_**But they came to me just now. **_

_**So, I put 'em in a verse to lay. And I thank you cause you made me a better person than I was. **_

_(Pero se me está ocurriendo justo ahora. Así que lo pongo en versos para decírtelo. Te doy las gracias porque me has hecho mejor persona de lo que era)_

Damon había dejado de ser una persona débil y manipulable y todo era gracias a que aprendió la lección con Katherine.

_**But I hate you cause you drained me. **_

_(Pero te odio porque me has agotado)_

Odiaba a esa vampira y se había cansado de sus jueguecitos de seducción y sus artrimañas para conseguir todo aquello que quería.

_**I gave you all, you gave me none. **_

_(Te lo di todo y tú no me diste nada)_

Damon se entregó incondicionalmente a Katherine y ella no le dio nada a cambio, solo desprecio.

_**But if you blame me, you're crazy. **_

_(Pero si tú me culpas, estás loca)_

Damon había comprendido que no era su culpa que Katherine no le quisiese y que le tratase del modo en que lo hacía. Ella era la única culpable de que su _relación_ no funcionase.

_**And after all is said and done. **_

_(Y después de todo, ya está dicho y hecho)_

Damon se había desahogado y al fin había hecho las paces consigo mismo.

_**I'm still angry. **_

_(Sigo enfadado)_

Katherine le había hecho mucho daño, y eso era algo que nunca podría llegar a olvidar.

_**Yeah, I may be... I may never trust someone. **_

_(Puede que... Puede que nunca vuelva a confiar en alguien)_

Damon siempre tuvo muy buena relación con su hermano cuando eran humanos, pero tanto odio y resentimiento había acabado con todo eso. Le quería, pero ya no podía confiar en él, al menos no tanto como lo hacía antes.

Y luego estaba Elena, aquella humana que tanto se parecía físicamente a Katherine pero que era totalmente diferente por dentro. Hubo un tiempo en el que Damon creyó que podía confiar en ella, pero Elena le veía como un monstruo y siempre acababa poniéndose de parte de Stefan.

Así que no, Damon no estaba dispuesto a poner su confianza plena en alguien. No quería volver a ser traicionado de esa forma.

El estribillo de la canción volvió a sonar, y Damon se aferró con fuerza a la parte final: _**I'm stronger than I was.**_

Los palos que había recibido en su eterna vida le habían hecho más fuerte. Damon se sentía que podía luchar contra lo que fuese que el futuro le deparase. Puede que no venza, pero él seguirá peleando y haciéndose cada más más fuerte. Porque Damon Salvatore nunca se rendería.

**FIN**


End file.
